An Introduction to the Mess that is Stiles' Family
by mysteriouslife
Summary: Stiles burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" "More than one sibling?" Stiles was obviously getting a kick out of whatever joke had been uttered by Boyd. "I have so many siblings I've lost tracked!" Or a fic in which Tony Stark and Athena are Stiles' biological parents - and they both have a lot of kids. Avengers/Teen Wolf/Percy Jackson/Iron Man/Thor/Amazing Spiderman
1. Stiles just has too many siblings

**A/N:**

No copyright infringements intended, and absolutely no profit is being made from this fic.

Also, let's all remember this is FANFICTION. I'm not going to get every detail correct. Feel free to correct me in the comments, and I'll fix any mistakes accordingly.

* * *

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Sev-

"Damn it, Stiles! Answer me!"

-en.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

Elev-

"Why are you out here, Stiles? Why are you all out here?"

en.

Stiles gulped and finally opened his eyes to look at the scene. His dad was heaving in anger. His face had gone partially red. Derek was next to him with his fists clenched, and he was surreptitiously easing himself slightly to the right in an attempt to block his father's view of him. Scott was stepping forward with his arms raised as though he wanted to interject something, but he clearly didn't know what he could possibly say to ease this situation. Lydia was standing still to behind him, her eyes darting around looking for a clean exit. Allison looked surprised, but at least, she managed to react enough when the sheriff announced his presence to slip her pocketknife away. Issac was standing furthest to the left and closest to the cliff. He was also darting his eyes too often to the cliff as though calculating the distance and whether anyone would notice if he just made a running jump for it. Boyd, obviously also noticing Issac's glances at the cliff and its steep drop, grabs a hold of Issac and pulls him away from the edge. He stays close enough that it's clear he'll grab Issac if he so much as flinches in the cliff's direction. Erica has gone a little pale, but she holds her ground behind Derek. Jackson, the bastard, had not been in the sheriff's sight at the time he arrived and had apperently decided to stay behind the tree he was hiding behind. The sheriff glanced at the tree briefly, but he didn't call Jackson out on it.

"This is a crime scene. You have all been found crawling around a crime scene. This looks really bad, Stiles. You could be contaminating the evidence. Explain yourself already. Why aren't you at home?"

Stiles breathed out slowly and licked his lips in an attempt to stall the inevitable blowout. Finally, he quietly mumbled, "It... I..." Okay, maybe he should stall a little longer.

The sheriff frowned deeply at the scene before he just sort of deflated. "Fortunately, the crime scene has already been processed, but damnit, Stiles, how many times have I told you to stay away from crime scenes?"

"More than 300 times?" Stiles tries to joke weakly. His father starts glaring again. Stiles winces. Not the reaction he was aiming for.

Stiles looked around helplessly hoping for some deity to look upon him for once and give him an exit strategy. He finally spots it on the tree Jackson is still hiding behind. Coward, Stiles thinks to himself before he sees the symbol. His face lights up and he straightens his shoulders as he realizes his prayers have been answered. Oh, thank god, Stiles thinks privately to himself.

"The Labyrinth!" Stiles shouts in giddy relief.

His father screws his face in confusion. Everybody else looks at him in disbelief as though he's finally decided to declare himself king of the insane. He starts flailing around with huge gestures as he tries to scramble an explanation together.

"Annabeth was going to meet us here. She said she would come by this week, and she told me about the delta symbol on that tree!" Here, he points out the tree and by extension gives away Jackson's position. "You found it, Jackson! Good job. We were looking around for the delta symbol so that we'd know where to expect her. We're sorry it's so close to the crime scene. We were honestly just looking for the symbol, and unfortunately when the other trees didn't hold the symbol, we had to look over here at these trees in case they held the symbol. Which they do! Tada! Delta! Labyrinth! Annabeth." He finishes with a grand flourish at the tree in question and an excited look (probably exaggerated) on his face.

"You didn't mention Annabeth was coming by. Did you set up the guest room, Stiles?" His father seems to have accepted his explanation and is looking relieved himself that his son apperently does have legitimate reason to be skulking around these parts of the woods.

"Yep! Of course I did!" His father's back to looking skeptical.

Stiles is now outraged. "I always set up the room for when she comes by! I would never leave her to fend for herself! Annabeth would kill me if she noticed I didn't set up her room up. She'd be exhausted when she arrives, and she will wish to lay down for an hour or two, and the bed better be set up for her to do so!"

"You didn't set up the bed, did you?"

"I forgot," Stiles admits sheepishly.

"Well, it's on you. Give her your bed if she is tired when she arrives, and set up the guestroom when you get home. Tell Annabeth I said hi, and I'll try to make it home for dinner."

"Of course," Stiles smiles and waves as his father backs away slowly with an assessing look on his face before accepting the situation, turning around, and climbing back into his cruiser.

They all stay frozen in their positions as they watch the cruiser fade out of sight before they all breathe out loud in relief.

"I was sure we were done for," Stiles exclaims 'quietly' to himself.

"Who's Annabeth?" Derek growls as he turns to Stiles demanding an explanation.

"Hmm?" Stiles looks up, now feeling exhausted after the run-in with his father. "Oh! Damnit! Annabeth! I have to contact her now and beg her to visit for a few days. This explanation won't hold up if she's not at home tonight."

"Stiles! Focus!" Scott shouts. "Who's Annabeth? And why haven't I heard of her?"

"Why would she be meeting us by a delta symbol on a tree in the woods?" Jackson scoffs in disbelief, "And why did your father accept that explanation? I'm sure that's the worst explanation I've ever heard for being out in the woods. Pathetic, Stilinski."

Stiles gasps. He's totally taking offense at that. "I didn't see you volunteering an explanation! In fact, you ducked behind a tree!"

"I was already behind the tree!" Jackson responded defensively. "I just did not feel the need to add to the confrontation."

"Psssh. Yeah, and you were hoping to avoid being charged with anything. Such loyalty!"

"Shut up, Stilinski! Who's Annabeth?"

"And why is there even a delta on that tree? I mean, what are the chances?" Lydia looks assessingly at the delicately carved delta symbol on the tree.

"Small," Stiles admits, "but forunately, it's there."

"What's the Labyrinth?" Issac adds in. Boyd and Erica have evidently managed to put some more distance between Issac and the cliff.

"Annabeth is my twin sister," Stiles replies distractedly as he searches through his cell phone for Annabeth's number.

Stiles looks up at the complete quiet to meet varying looks of disbelief, shock, and outright horror at the idea of there being a second Stiles.

Issac gulps.

Erica leads the myriad of questions with her shout of, "You have a twin sister?!"

Scott looks hurt as he adds in his two cents. "Why didn't you ever mention her to me? I thought we were best friends! We tell each other everything!"

Stiles bites his lip as he looks at Scott a little guiltily. "I meant to tell you. There just never really was a good opening, and I only see her during the summers or when she spends a weekend out here when she wishes to get away from camp."

"Camp?" Allison questions with a sort of interested look on her face.

"Yeah, it's a year-around camp. I only go for a few weeks each summer to brush up on the latest gossip, learn a few new tricks, spend some time with the siblings, and try not to get pushed into an early grave. Quite frankly, I'm impressed I come out of that camp alive."

"What? Why would one go to a year-around camp?" Lydia questions.

Stiles decides it's about time they knew and says as much before he responds to Lydia's question. "It's a safe haven. For a lot of my siblings, it's the only place they're really safe."

"Hold on, that's the second time you've said the term 'siblings.' There's more than Annabeth?" Boyd questions quietly.

Stiles burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"More than one sibling?" Stiles was obviously getting a kick out of whatever joke had been uttered by Boyd. "I have so many siblings I've lost tracked!"

Derek frowned. "The sheriff has more than two kids?"

Stiles frowns as he looks up. "Huh? Oh no, my dad only has me. I'm his only child."

Everybody blinks except for Derek who looks at him more intently as he asks his next question, "Does your mother have more than one child?"

"Yep." Stiles popped the word out as he rocked back and forth on his heels. He wasn't used to explaining his family. It was huge, and no one had ever really asked him.

"How many siblings do you have?" Erica jumps back in to the conversation.

"Errr... well, there's five of us on my father's side, and at least 12 others last I checked on my mom's side... sooo, I would be willing to say at least 17 siblings."

Scott outright gaped at him.

"You just said you were your father's only son," Derek growled at him.

"I am," Stiles replies dumbly.

Now, everybody is scowling at him in disbelief and confusion.

"But, you also said there were 'five of us' on your father's side," Erica looks ready to hit something in her confusion.

"I meant the sheriff, my dad, only has me, but my biological father, whom I call father, has five kids, including me." Stiles holds his hand up in the universal sign of 'shut up' as he brings the phone up to his ear as it rings.

It rings five times before Annabeth picks up. He picks up on swords clanging in the background.

"Stiles? Is it urgent? I'm kind of in the middle of something here." Annabeth's voice sounds strained as more sword clanging noises are heard.

"Uh, yeah sort of. Can you talk?" Stiles asks.

"Give me a second to lose them." There are a few crashing sounds as bodies clearly hit the ground before Annabeth talks again.

"Okay, I've got a few seconds now. What do you need?"

"I don't suppose you can come by and visit? It's been forever! And, I kind of told my dad you were coming when he caught us skulking around the woods."

"What were you looking for? Another supernatural creature? Really, Stiles, you should stay away from all that, and just live a normal live. After all, you were actually born human unlike the rest of us."

Stiles scowls, "And I still ended up with the ADHD."

Annabeth scoffs, "At least you're not a monster magnet like the rest of us. You don't need to be at camp to be safe. On the contrary, you're safer outside of camp since everyone here still hates you for being close to Mom."

Stiles smiles a humourless smile as he responds, "Right, not a monster magnet like the rest of you guys with your nifty battles before the age of 10. And your super agility and grace. And really, how come I got all the creepy genes? I still stand that it's because you received all the good ones!"

Annabeth was clearly smiling as she respnded, "So, you wish to throw a pity party and are cordially inviting me? And you'll grow into your limbs, Stiles."

Stiles smiled too. "Yeah, that ship has sailed, but no pity party. Just a party! You in?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes. I just need to put my bag together. I'm leaving for a quest in a few days anyways. I'll just bring a few friends, and we'll plan from your house before we take off."

"Sweet! Party! But, admit it, you just want to take advantage of my mad research skills while I'm offering, right? After all, we all know I got the best research skills in the cabin. I can wipe the floor with all your asses." Stiles declares smugly.

Annabeth retorts quickly, "And we can wipe the field with your ass in battle!"

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Okay, okay, clearly being twins meant we each only got half of our mother. It's too bad you got the battle skills. Well, at least I got the wisdom."

Stiles hears several snorts that clearly don't come out from his phone. He scowls back at the Pack that has clearly been hanging on to every word uttered between himself and Annabeth. Annabeth too snorts, but at least she has the decency of immediately following that up with, "Well, we are Athena's children. What else can the world expect from us right? See you soon."

"Bye."

"Athena's children? I thought your mother's name was Claudia," Scott asks him as he puts away his phone.

"She did go by Claudia while she lived here, yes."

"Well," Lydia puts her on arms on her hips as she demands, "how did your mother have so many children? And how is your twin sister not related to your dad?"

Stiles opens his mouth a couple times trying to figure out a good way to phrase it without giving away his heritage from his mother's side. Finally, he decides to just be candid with his Pack. "I already knew about the supernatural world before Scott got bitten. In fact, I knew almost immediately that he was a werewolf because I recognized the signs he displayed form a book I read when I was younger."

Derek opens his mouth clearly about to ask how, but Stiles decides to just jump the gun and get this over with.

"My mother is Athena. You know, the Greek goddess of wisdom and battle. That makes me a demi-god, except I must be the worst demi-god in existence. I'm more human than god to be honest. In fact, I'm convinced that Annabeth received all the demi-god traits between us. The thing about my mother is she can take on a human form whenever she wishes, and she does choose to do so every few years. I suppose though that the year me and Annabeth were conceived my mother was enarmoured with more than one fellow - more like 3 to be exact. She apperently didn't just pick. Instead, she must've chosen to roam the earth with several forms. The thing is though that apperently mom's a virgin, and she can only conceive through a joining of minds. So, she first conceived Annabeth with one form. It was like a joining of minds between Annabeth's father and mom, and then, she was pregnant with Annabeth."

Stiles took a deep breathe before continuing the explanation to get to the part about him. "Then, another form of hers also decided to join minds with my biological father, which I guess I can't blame her for. My biological father is a freaking genius after all; that must've attractive to her. Usually, she doesn't conceive more than one child at a time, but apperently she chose to make an exception for me and Annabeth. So, anyway, me and Annabeth were conceived in different forms. But hold on, so, mom's pregnant with me and she chose to leave my biological father, but then shortly thereafter, she fell in love. And I mean really in love. She must've really liked my dad, the sheriff, because she chose to marry him and let him raise me and she stuck around with us for ten years. That means alot nowadays. Everybody else at Camp Half-Blood were abandoned by their godly parent by the age of one, so they all have abandonment issues except for me. Mom liked me which is actually kind of weird since again, worst demi-god in existence."

"Demi-god?" Allison mouthed with no sound coming out.

Scott was looking at him as though he had grown a new personality that was attempting to bite him. Issac, Boyd, and Jackson were also looking as though they were in danger of getting bitten. Lydia looked like she had already processed the new information and had apperently decided to just take it all in stride. Erica wasn't as pale as she had been when the sheriff arrived, but she was still clearly coming around to all the information bombarding her.

Derek had an expressionless look on his face that was really giving nothing away to Stiles. Was Derek mad that Stiles had kept this from him? Was he going to be asked to leave the Pack? Stiles breath stuttered a little as he breathed in at that unnerving thought.

"Do you want to hear about my dad's side of the family?" Stiles asked even though he was a little concerned that Scott might break a muscle in his face if he doesn't stop straining it in his confusion.

Derek nods for him to continue, so he does.

"Okay, well, that was sort of the supernatural side of the family. Yay, mom! My biological father's also crazy, and he calls alot. I visit when I can, though I suppose I haven't been by the mansion as much this year. Anywho!" Stiles rushed on as everybody looked like they were about to start throwing questions again at the use of the word 'mansion.' "My biological father is Tony Stark!"

A pin dropping could have been heard in the silence that followed that declaration. Then, Scott cracked a smile, "You're joking right?"

His smile died a painful death when Stiles failed to smile back at his pal. Derek really looked constipated with the way his emotions were clearly struggling to flash across his face at that declaration.

Erica, also smiled, but she clearly smiled for a different reason. "That makes so much sense! I mean, you're both loud! And all over the place, and generally annoying right?" She smiled at Stiles sweetly as he glared half-heartedly at her for the jab at his personality.

"I'll have you know. I'm perfectly quiet and well-behaved," Stiles sniffed disdainfully in response.

Everybody did snort then, and everybody including Derek managed to crack a smile at that response.

"So, Tony Stark has five children? How has he kept you out of the media?" Jackson demands.

"Well, a lot of disguises and being shuffled into different cars. Plus, top notch security when we're home so no paparazzi watching our moves." Stiles responds easily to this question.

"Who are the others?"

"Well," Stiles begins, "there's Darcy. She's the oldest. Then, I'm the second-oldest. Then there's Peter who's a sophmore in high school right now. Then Harley and Emma were adopted by Tony a couple years ago."

Stiles was about to continue but then the tree shifted behind him. He grinned widely as he turned around to greet the new arrivals.

"About time!" He yells.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I too feel like I rushed the ending of that chapter, but I have a mgt test to study for. I really should stop writing. Hope you guys all enjoyed it. I promise I'll write a lot more about the Stark side of the family in the next chapter. I just felt like this chapter already had a lot of info jammed in. Hope you guys all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave any comments or suggestions or critiques! It'd be greatly appreciated. Feel free to correct me if you ever spot any glaring errors in this fic.


	2. Tony has a lot of kids

**A/N: Thor, IronMan, and IronMan 2 have already happened. I'm trying to have this scene occur before Avengers does. I haven't decided yet if I'm going to keep Teen Wolf and Percy Jackson canon. This is fanfiction, so I'm trying not to get too caught up in trying to force the timelines to align. I guess I'll just have to see how this goes.**

* * *

"Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop! Pop. Pop."

Peter signed in humour and exasperation. How was this his life?

"Pop. Pop. Pop! Pop. Pop."

"Oh my gosh! Why isn't he awake yet?" Darcy demanded as she walked in on Peter and Emma waking Tony up.

Tony groaned as he finally peeked out from under the pile of blankets and Emma on top of him. "I was awake 10 'Pop's' ago," he grumbled tiredly.

"Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop." Emma continued on obliviously, bouncing up and down on the bed as she continued to chant.

"Yes, Emma?" Tony asked as he raised himself up onto his elbows so that Emma would notice he had finally joined the land of the living.

"Pop!" Emma squealed in delight as she jumped on top of him.

"Oooof!" Tony let out as he went back down under the weight of Emma. Darcy smiled with amusement at the familiar sight. Well, familiar in that, she was used to watching Tony go down under one of her siblings weight.

Peter apperently took pity on the old man since he frowned a little in worry before gently tugging Emma up and off Tony. Tony sighed in relief.

"Sir, now that you are awake, perhaps you should head to the kitchen? Young Mr. Harley appears to be having some difficulties with the eggs." Jarvis' voice seemed to be infused with a little bit of humour.

Darcy's eyes widen. "Shit! Did he drop them? I told him to wait for me to come back!" Darcy hurried out of the room with Peter on her heels.

Tony smiled wide as he swung out of bed. "Did you have sweet dreams, Emma?" He asked her as he pulled on his sleeping robe.

"Yep!" Emma dragged out the 'p' the way Stiles did every time he responded to a question with just that one word. Tony smiled down at her in fondness. The thought made a frown appear slightly on his face, but he did his best to keep the smile on his face for Emma. After all, it wasn't her fault that he couldn't help but feel a little anxious every time he thought of Stiles living all the way in Beacon Hills, California.

Tony regretted that he couldn't keep Stiles to himself all the time the way he managed to keep Darcy, Peter, Harley, and Emma. He understood that Stiles was happy with his stepfather in Beacon Hills, but he still couldn't help but wish that Stiles lived with him. He was glad that Stiles had a responsible parent who kept tracked of him and loved him dearly, but Tony loved him too. It was too bad that Stiles had been an accident that his mother had kept. It was too bad that Stiles had been raised by his mother with a stepfather constantly in the picture filling in Tony's role. Actually, it was great, and Tony knew this. He just really wished there had been a way to keep Stiles around more often.

Of course, Tony was grateful that Claudia had notified him of Stiles' birth, and he would always be eternally gratified that Claudia and John had allowed him visitation rights. He always looked forward to all the pictures that Claudia and John sent him of Stiles as he grew up. Stiles always made a point out of spending most of his summers with him too, and Tony made a point out of calling Stiles once a day or sending a text once a day when he couldn't take the time to call. It was already April, and Tony was very much looking forward to the end of May. From there, it'd be two weeks before Stiles would come by.

It'd be nice if Stiles could spend the entire summer with him each year, but apperently, Stiles made a point out of visiting his mother's side of the family for two weeks at the beginning of each summer. Thus, Tony didn't get him until after those first two weeks of Stiles' summer. Tony also got him every three Christmases.

"They kicked me out!" Harley shouted as he interrupted Tony's reminiscing.

Tony shook himself out of his thoughts and noticed that Emma had gone back to her chanting in the few minutes he had been out of it.

"Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop!"

"Yes, Emma?" Tony asked again before turning to Harley. "Who did?"

"Darcy and Peter! They think that because they're older and I spilled a few eggs, then that means that they get to kick me out of the kitchen! It was my idea to make the omelets for your birthday! I should've been allowed to participate too!"

Tony winced at the shouting before responding, "A few eggs?"

Harley blushed as he admitted, "I dropped two boxes, but it was an accident!"

Tony sighed and opened his mouth to scold Harley before deciding he just didn't want to do so today. It was his birthday, damn it. Nothing was going to faze him today. He was going to spend the day with four out of his five children, and then he was going to spend a few hours on the phone with Stiles. This was going to be a good day or so help him.

He leaned down to pick up Emma and kiss her cheek before deciding to go with, "Let's just go eat, Harley."

Harley looked a little annoyed that Tony wasn't siding with him before deciding to grab the hand that Tony held out to him. He gave a small smile when Emma leaned her cheek down in a clear request to be kissed. Harley leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. Tony smiled in amusement.

Moments like these reinforced just how great of a decision Tony made the day he met Harley and decided to keep him.

When Tony met Harley, he had been spending the day with all three of his children (it had been three kids back before Harley and Emma joined his family), and they had all been spending the day at one of the museums Tony owned. The beauty about owning a museum was that Tony could make everybody leave and keep the museum to himself and his kids for a few days. It was always a constant struggle trying to make sure the paparazzi never caught him with any of his children in public. He just didn't even want to begin to think about just how hard his kids' lives could become if the world were to find out the value on their lives.

Anyways, Tony had been yelling for Darcy to slow down and make sure nothing happened to Stiles or Peter. Darcy had been quite eager to get to the dinosaur room the museum had been promoting quite heavily over the last week.

Darcy had shouted back an exasperated fine before rushing back, grabbing ahold of Stiles and Peter, and full out sprinting down the hallway dragging the other two along.

Tony couldn't help but laugh even as he became very worried that they would all go crashing down soon. Stiles had a tendency to flail all over the place, and Tony didn't know how he felt about him being dragged along by his sprinting older sister. Tony knew Stiles had a tendency to trip over thin air while walking. He was concerned about how Stiles would fare if he were trying to keep up with a Darcy trying to get to "only the best dinosaur room ever, Dad!"

There had apperently been no need to worry though since Stiles appeared to be just a bit more graceful while were running. He was still very clumsy in comparison to other kids, but on the Stiles meter, he was running practically outright gracefully down the hallway after his siblings.

Peter too was a little awkward back then compared to other kids, and he had once been a lot smaller than his big brother and sister; nonetheless, the 10 year-old managed to jog along as he was pulled further and further away from Tony and towards the dinosaur room.

Tony had picked up his pace in an attempt to keep up with his 10, 12 (turning 13 in two weeks), and 16 year old. He saw them turn a corner and presumably stumble into the room since he heard a door crashing close not too long after they turned the corner.

Right as he too was about to turn down the right hallway in the direction he had seen his kids go, he heard a faint crash come from down the left hallway. Tony had paused and looked towards the door at the end of the left hallway curiously.

Looking back, it was like he had been at a crossways. Tony will always be glad he turned left to investigate himself rather than calling in Happy to investigate.

He had found Harley trapped behind some shelves. Harley had been seven at the time. He had also been alone, and he had looked so frightened.

"I'm so sorry!" Harley had shouted when Tony walked in. "I only wanted a piece of that cake! My sister was just born, and it should be one of the first things she tries! I was just going to grab a little, promise! I didn't mean for it to fall."

Tony saw there was some spilled cake a few feet in front of the shelves.

"How did the shelves fall?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"I had to get to the counter somehow," Harley responded. Tony had looked at him and compared what he must look like in comparison to the height of the counter. Okay, then, so the kid had climbed the shelves trying to cut some of the cake for himself.

"Where's your mother? Father? Grandparent? Guardian?"

"Dead," Harley responded succintly.

Tony had felt a spike of pity for the boy, and he had just opened his mouth to apologize for asking when Harley followed up his short statement with a little bitterness in his tone, "Or buying lottery tickets."

If Tony had met Harley before he had any kids, he'd have probably told Harley that dad's left, and he shouldn't be a pussy about it. Alas, he was a father himself now, and he knew better. The good ones never left willingly. Tony would personally need to be dragged away kicking and screaming before he let any of his kids think he left them. It already hurt every time Stiles left him.

"Well, where are you living?"

"At the orphanage. I've been there a couple months," Harley had apperently decided to keep the bitter tone.

"With your sister?" Tony had wanted this clarified.

"Yeah. Mom went to heaven when my sister was born. Or that's how Mrs. Smileen says it."

"How did you get in here? Why isn't someone watching you?" Tony wanted to know.

Harley had looked down to the left and opened his mouth about to tell a clear lie. Tony didn't care to hear one, and he noticed the shelf shift a little. Immediately concerned that the child should be taken out of the shelves, he started going around the shelves trying to calculate where the best point would be to life from.

Once he had Harley out, he called Happy to come watch the kids. He led Harley out to meet the others and told them Harley would be staying with them tonight. He followed that up by apologizing that he needed to go fill out the paperwork to pick up Harley's sister as well. The others had been disappointed, but they had immediately lightened up when Tony promised them he'd get home as soon as he could.

Harley had followed him out of the museum to another car Happy had arranged for in disbelief. "Are you going to adopt him?" He finally asked in confusion.

Tony could recognize the signs of a neglected kid. He had been one himself after all, and the wary, defensive posture Harley wore rang all sorts of bells and raised all sorts of red flags in his head.

"Yeah. I need a minion, and you clearly fit the bill."

"What? Seriously?" Harley exclaimed.

"No, it's just you look like a mess kid, and you're wondering around by yourself. That's not okay. Ever. And you say you have a little sister? A few weeks old? Yeah, she needs a home and so do you. I don't ask just anybody you know. I suppose I can just see myself in you. I could see it almost immediately. You and me, kid, we're going to have a great run. Promise." Tony tried to give the kid an encouraging smile, and he felt a little bit like he was failing until Harley let out a tiny smile and his eyes shined a little.

Yep, no regrets, Tony thought later that day as he walked out with Harley and a baby Emma in his arms.

Pepper had been exasperated when she learned that Tony just adopted two kids out of the blue without consulting her first. Tony knew better though. Pepper was quite clearly smitten with Harley and Emma the moment she met them; she was just annoyed that she would be attending more meetings herself as Tony's schedule would have to be cleared up so that he could make time for the two newest additions to his home.

When he arrived at the mansion, he found Darcy, Stiles, and Peter waiting in the front hall (clearly Jarvis had alerted them when his car entered the premises) looking excited and wary themselves.

The three of them and Harley had stared each other from opposite sides of the room for a few minutes. The atmosphere had actually gotten a little awkward as all four clearly looked out of their depth. Fortunately, Emma had chosen that moment to open her eyes and sniff a little in irritation.

Once she started fussing, Tony knew he had to get her taken care of which meant he'd have to move on to his room. Pepper had already sent a message saying she had set up the basics in his room, and the rest would be arriving the next day.

As he took a few steps towards the stairs, Harley's eyes had widened, and he had looked honestly terrified at the idea of being left to fend by himself against the other three. Peter had looked sympathetic at the face Harley pulled and had taken a step forward. Peter had always been the bravest of the three.

"Do you want to play Mario Kart?" Peter asked Harley.

Darcy had immediately wrinkled her nose, "Again? Do you really want to lose again? Let's play something else!"

"Oooh! You should see our playground! It's epic! Dad always changes it up each year." Stiles exclaimed. The other two immediately looked on board with the idea.

Stiles and Darcy had each grabbed one of Harley's arms as Peter started leading the way towards the backyard chattering away about all the changes that had been made to the playground over the years.

Harley had looked overwhelmed but a lot less terrified.

By the time Tony had time to come back downstairs after he had finally gotten Emma to sleep in her new crib, the four had been making cookies in the kitchen with Pepper and Happy's help. All six of them were laughing hard at some story Darcy was telling.

Tony had immediately joined in. He didn't even need to hear the story himself. He had just felt really alive and in the moment and exuberantly ecstatic at that moment.

"Dad! Stop falling asleep! Let's go!" Tony heard Harley exclaim from halfway down the stairs.

Tony put five year old Emma down and followed them towards the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave any suggestions or critiques.**


	3. Tony thinks a lot

**A/N: **So, I was trying to have this chapter revolve around Darcy. I really tried, but Tony kind of took over it, and I'm sorry about that. This first part is more like a continuation of the last chapter, and then it merged a bit into Darcy's POV. I promise to have Darcy take over the next chapter. I'm just kind of letting this story write itself, and that's how this chapter went. Also, trying to get the plot started in this chapter. Anyways, let me know what you think.

Also, recall that Thor, IM, and IM2 already happened. I'll probably add a few scenes from those movies, but they'll be flashbacks if they're mentioned at all.

* * *

Ding!

"Yes! It's ready! We salvaged the cake!" Darcy looked at the cake with satisfaction and perhaps a few tears of pride.

"Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Daddy, can we have cake first?" Emma demanded as she tugged at Tony's pants.

"We can have a little after breakfast, Emma," Tony replied as he distractedly noted that Emma had already grown tired of the term 'Pops' for the day. Emma tended to switch between 'Pops' and 'Daddy' when she was referring to him. She had picked up on the term 'Pops' from one of Stiles visits when he jokingly referred to Tony as such. The term had unfortunately stuck in Emma's vocabulary since she liked to use different words.

Darcy and Peter glanced at each other.

"There are other healthier breakfast items right?" Tony asked archly.

"Of course!" Darcy cheerily replied as she turned around towards the fridge, "I'll just start making that now!"

Peter was already pulling out the bacon and another carton of eggs. "Stiles called earlier. We told him you were still asleep, so he said he'd call again after school."

Tony sighed, "You could have woken me up."

Harley stared at him blankly, "It's your birthday. You get to sleep in and have cake."

Darcy picked up on the disappointment present in their father's voice and added, "He was running late for class anyway. We could tell he was driving when he called. I made him hang up and go to class."

Tony looked a little more understanding with this explanation as he asked, "Last week of school for him then?" He allowed a little bit of his excitement to bleed into his voice. Last week of school for Stiles meant three weeks until Stiles came to spend him summer with Tony.

Darcy smiled as she confirmed that it was, in fact, Stiles last week in school. Emma too perked up at that. "Styles coming soon?"

Tony grinned down at Emma. "Stiles coming soon, sweetie."

Emma brightened fruther at that and started twirling around the kitchen exclaiming "Styles coming soon!" to Darcy, Peter, and Harley as though they hadn't already heard Tony confirm it. Peter and Harley glanced at each other as they too smiled widely in anticipation.

Tony always felt a little relieved that Emma understoo who Stiles was to her. She was only five after all, and although Stiles had been there when Tony first adopted her, she had only been a few weeks odl and couldn't be expected to remember how Stiles had cooed over her. Emma really only saw him in the summers and that one Christmas when she was two.

Tony had originally worried that Emma wouldn't be able to remember that she had three older brothers, not two. Tony had shared these concerns with Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey. Rhodey had suggested hanging more family photos around the house. Before Emma, Tony had tended to keep the family photos on the mantle in his master bedroom since he didn't like the idea of anybody barging into his home and discovering photos of the most important people in the world to him. Yes, he had top notch security and JARVIS to notify him if anybody even tried to breach his family walls, but he still found it a little hard to breathe whenever he even imagined the possibilities of the world finding out about his five kids.

At the realization that Emma might be too young to remember Stiles on her own, Tony had seriously taken Rhodey's suggestion into consideration. This was when IronMan was begining though, so the risks of intrusion were higher than ever for Tony and his family. Finally, Pepper had solved his dilemma by printing a bunch of photos, framing them, and hanging them all over Emma's room.

This had allowed Tony to point out photos of Stiles and Stiles with the others every night when he was tucking Emma into her bed. Emma learned about Stiles as she repeated his name with Tony while they pointed at all of the different photos of him on her wall. Emma almost always demanded to be told a story about Stiles every day unless Stiles was visiting. Then, whenever Stiles was spending time at the mansion, Emma tended to follow him around pestering him with questions and looking generally awed with his responses.

Stiles was definitely Emma's favorite despite how little of him she's gotten to know over her few years compared to the others. Stiless too was always as awed by her as she was of him.

As for the others, they were old enough to have cellphones and video game systems, so they either texted random conversations or called Stiles whenever they felt overly excited or distressed by some event or another. Darcy, for instance, sent a bunch of photos of weird or funny things she saw in her everyday life. Stiles did the same for her. They also tended to Skype at early hours of the morning when both of them happened to be awake finishing a last minute assignment for school or cramming in study time for an exam.

They were surprisingly close for having grown up in different homes and cultures. Darcy had grown up in the big city, and Stiles had mostly grown up in a small town. Despite this, they both had a lot of Tony's loud personality and could easily chatter to each other about a variety of topics. Also, Stiles was Darcy's first baby brother, and they had those first few summers of their childhoods just to themselves before Peter was old enough to play with them.

Peter, on the other hand, was more introverted than one would expect from a child of Stark. Nonetheless, he too sent a few texts every week and made a point out of gaming wih Stiles. Those two could be found gaming and talking for a few hours a week on their Xboxes. They may be growing up in different homes, but that doesn't stop them from gaming together.

Sometimes, a friend of Stiles, Scott, would join them, but lately, Peter said it was just him and Stiles kicking zombie butt.

Harvey, unlike Emma, can still remember Stiles from the first summer they met and every summer and the one Christmas that followed. Unlike Darcy and Peter though, Harley was still not all that interested in texting. Harley still wanted to contact Stiles like the others though so he begged for a phone to call Stiles with. He only called once or twice a week at first, but once Harley discovered how much better Stiles was at helping him with homework, Harley started to Skype with Stiles for help. One day, Harley showed Stiles a project he was working on (a potato gun). Stiles made a few small suggestions, and from that moment on, Harley could be found calling Stiles almost every day to talk about one of the many projects he would work on at a time.

Peter and Harley have a lab they share since like Tony, they like to take things apart and see how they work. Stiles was good at brain-storming, but Stiles didn't much care for sitting down long enough to build something. Peter had enough projects to keep him occupied, but Harley didn't mind exchanging a few ideas with Stiles and sitting down to build some of them. As such, a lot of the conversations between Harley and Stiles went a lot like, "How cool would it be if so and so did so and so...?!"

Tony suspected that Stiles had already begun to teach Harley some physics to make a few of their projects work a little more efficiently, but he still had no proof.

Alas, summers tended to be the brightest points of their years since they all got together for a few months visiting all sorts of sites around the world.

"Well, Harley, set the table, will you?" Tony requested as he tugged Emma towards a seat at the table. Darcy started to place the food into the plates Peter handed her. From there, Peter and Darcy took a few plates each and started setting them down around the table.

Harley and Emma immediately dug into their plates of food with Harley reaching for some more bacon from the plate of extra bacon at the center of the table.

Darcy and Peter made sure everything was set before they dug into their own plates of food. Tony took a moment to gaze fondly at his kids eating breakfast with him for his birthday. He would never get used to this warm feeling that overtook him every time he realized just how fortunate he was.

It had only been a year after his parents' deaths when he found out about Darcy. He had been so unsure about her. he had almost placed her into adoption when her mother had dumped her on him. He had fumbled a lot the first year, trying to get everything right and not screw her up too badly. He shouldn't have worried. He managed, and he was so glad everyday after that he hadn't given her up. He was glad he had fought for her.

Darcy was the first one to bring the light back into his life. She kept him from a wild bachelor life, but he was more than okay with that every time he saw her smile at him. She had already long since shed her baby face, but to him, every time he looked at her, he could still see his baby Dars grinning widely at him as she made grabby hands at him. He will always be able to see taht every time he gazes at her.

She's the reason he had begged Claudia for visitation rights to Stiles. Once he discovered the joy of having children, he could not imagine not being involved in Stiles' life. He was so glad she had granted his request. Of course, she didn't do so until she had met Darcy and had seen with her own eyes that Tony was capable of being a responsible, loving single father.

He was especially relieved that Claudia had given him those rights since he still could barely even recall the night Stiles was conceived. It was all a little hazy to him. He had been especially out of it that night since Pepper had demanded he make an appearance at some Stark event or other. Pepper had even gone as far as to arrange for Darcy to be watched by Happy's wife. That night had been his first chance at getting wasted since Darcy came into life, so of course, still being a little immature, he had taken it, and although he could never regret Stiles, he was still a little hazy about what exactly went on that night.

Tony really should stop drifting off into his memories, but it's yet another birthday, and he's feeling particularly introspective today. He tuned into Harley's story of his last day at school - something to do with a hampster and a glue bottle.

Darcy and Peter looked amused, and Emma was twirling some of her food around her plate while listening intently trying to figure out the joke the other two had already clearly caught on to.

Right when Tony was going to ask for Harley to repeat a few details, Darcy's phone went off.

"Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't you wish your girlfrie-"

Immediately, Tony and Darcy glanced at each other in surprise before they simultaneously made shushing gestures at the others. The other three immediately quieted down and frowned at Darcy's phone as she picked up.

"Hello? Jane's lovely assistant, Darcy, speaking." Tony noticed she was answering her work phone.

"Yes, hello, Miss. Lewis. This is Phil Coulson from SHIELD calling. We were hoping to speak to Jane directly."

"Well, she's not here right now, but you can leave a message, and I'll be sure to pass it along."

"No message. A request."

"Shoot, then."

"We have recently arranged for her a trip to Norway to speak to some of the most renowned scientists in her field. We were hoping she'd represent SHIELD and by extension the United States. We would, of course, arrange to pay for all expenses if she agrees to present her findings and colloborate with a few other scientists over there also interested in astropsychics. This trip is expenses paid for just one, however, Miss. Lewis."

"Well, no can do, then. Jane isn't capable of managing herself. She'll kill herself if you send her all the way to Norway by her lonesome self. No one there will be capable of taking care of her while she does her sciencey things." Sciencey was a word right? Darcy thought briefly to herself before tuning back into what the agent on the line was saying.

"Very well. We'll arrange to pay for both your expenses. Does she agree to present her findings then?"

"I'll have to ask," Darcy replied briefly.

"Well, we need an immediate reply, Miss. Lewis. This offer has a limited time window opportunity."

Darcy sighed, "Very well. Let me add her to this call."

Darcy quickly used a feature on her phone to add Jane to the conversation. The phone rung as both her and Coulson listened.

"Hello?" Jane picked up and replied distractedly.

"Hey, Jane, SHIELD wants us to go to Norway."

"Really? What for?"

"Some lab facility or another-"

"Okay, let's go." Jane hung up.

"We'll email you the details. The plane will leave in five hours. Be there. Good day, Miss. Lewis."

Darcy concluded that Jane had clearly not been listening. She was obviously caught up on some equation if she had just agreed to go to Norway without a fight. Damn it, Darcy was going to have some serious words with her about listening closely to any calls she receives and to ask the appropriate questions before unwittingly agreeing to some random trip to the middle of nowhere on both their behalves.

Tony frowned. "They're arranging for Foster to leave the country? Why?"

Darcy frowned pensively, "Well, something is obviously about to go down, and they want Jane as far from here as possible."

Tony sighed, "So much for my birthday then. If Jane's being taken away, then I want you guys to be hidden too."

"Awwed, Dad! You promised to take us to the movies today!" Harley complained. Emma added her own protests to Harley's. Peter was frowning in concern at the idea that they needed to be hidden again.

Tony called Pepper first. "Hey, Jane's being taken out of the country, so I want my kids hidden again too."

Pepper sighed. "Tony, both me and Rhodey are too busy, and Happy and his wife are still off visiting their family overseas. It'd do more harm than good to send the kids to them. I don't even think they have the room."

Tony frowned in thought. "What about Stiles? He's out of the way, and he only has a week of school left. Plus, he's of age now. He should be able to watch his younger siblings for a few weeks. I'm going to call him. Start arranging for a flight to Beacon Hills for the others."

* * *

**A/N: **Yep, there you have it. Thank you so much to all those people whom have left kudos and bookmarks! I really appreciate it! And thanks especially to those whom have taken the time to comment/review. Also, lots of thank yous to the following communities on Fanfiction whom have added me: 'Calling All Avengers,' 'Domestic Avengers,' 'Fem!Characters,' 'Mthyology Maniac's Association ( MMA),' 'Ship stories!,' 'Steve Rogers + Tony Stark = STONY,' 'Tony Whump!,' and 'great avenger fic.'

This story is also on Fanfiction and I've just started LiveJournal. I'm still kind of experimenting with LiveJournal, so any suggestions for that would be appreciated. Links to those can be found on my profile.

Just wondering, is it worth getting added to any collections on ArchiveOfOurOwn?


	4. Darcy tells a lot of lies

**A/N: **3/11/14: Right, school's crazy. Only just got a chance to really finish this chapter. This is still a Teen Wolf / Avengers crossover. Switched it to the Avengers category since I felt there would be more readers looking through there than the crossovers. Also, Darcy's POV at last.

* * *

Bang.

Jane jumped back from the pages of notes she was scrawling all over. "What's going on?" She demanded as a few pages flew off her pile.

Darcy glared at her. "Pack up. We're going to Norway!"

Jane blinked back at her blankly. "Why are we going to Norway? I've got to finish these formulas by Friday if I want to stay on track with this study."

"Well, maybe next time someone calls you, you should pay attention to the conversation before you agree that Norway is lovely at this time of the year and that you're just psyched to jump when someone tells you to."

Jane frowned. "I don't remember agreeing to go to Norway. Are you sure I used those words?"

"Well, maybe not those exact words, but that's essentially all Agent Coulson heard when you agreed to represent SHIELD at a conference being held in Norway!" Darcy exclaimed in annoyance. She was a little ticked that Jane had just agreed to go to the conference without showing a little token resistance. I mean, for goodness sake, this was SHIELD that was asking them to go to Norway. The same organization that so rudely seized Jane's research and essentially placed a gag order on them as far as Thor and his existence went.

Jane's eyes lit up in excitement though. She was always a sucker for conferences where she could present her findings and network with other scientists in her field. Jane actually listened for once when she attended conferences looking for information that would be relevant to her and her own research. "A conference on what exactly? What's the topic?"

Darcy sighed in resignation. They were going to Norway. There was no stopping the intervention SHIELD was obviously running to get Jane out of the country before whatever was happening went down. "Astrophysics," she finally recited dutifully.

"Really?" Jane perked up as she started gathering the papers and notes she had been working on before Darcy had arrived. She picked up the sheets of papers that had fluttered to the ground earlier, and just stuffed them on top of the growing pile she had going on top of the table. She would probably have Darcy organize them later on the plane trip over. "Who'll be speaking beside me? Will there be any demonstrations?"

This was clearly going to be like going to a carnival for Jane. Darcy finally cracked a smile in amusement at that thought. Jane reminded her a lot of Peter. He also liked attending any conferences Pepper could sneak him into.

"You do realize SHIELD is trying to get rid of us, right? Something's going to go down soon, and they want us out of the way. We haven't heard from Erik in weeks. Maybe they sent him on a conference to Norway too. Oh, jeez, what if they're picking us off one by one every few weeks so no one would notice a pattern? I bet you're next, and they probably just agreed to allow me to come so that I could be taken out at the same time. No wonder they gave in to my demands to be allowed to accompany you. They were probably already planning to pay for my seat, and they just wanted me to think it was my idea to come along. They tricked me into planning my own demise, Jane! Jane, I'm doomed! We're doomed! Quick, we need a contingency plan. We need to plan for every possible murder plan they could try to unravel while we're abroad."

Darcy may or may not be hyperventilating by this point. Really, no one can blame her if she is though. She's only just graduated college after all. She still has so much to live for, and how would her family fare without her? They'd be devestated! Who will Stiles rant to when Derek has pulled another idiotic move? Who will be there to shove Peter off his computer and out the door to socialize if she doesn't? That boy would be content to ignore all of his friends in favor of his projects if he's given the chance! And who will be there to hold Harley every time he wakes up from nightmares? For goodness sake, Harley still hates to admit that he has any. He's always trying so hard to pretend he's moved on, and he's always trying the hardest out of all of them to look like he's a perfectly normal boy with a perfectly good life. He really shouldn't just shove all of his problems to the back of his mind, but Darcy still feels like she's talking to a wall every time she tries to suggest he talk about. So far, she has only managed to gain enough trust to see him at his most vulnerable.

And sweet Emma! She'll be left to fend for herself against her older three brothers and her father if Darcy's not there to make sure the boys don't try to scare off any and all potential love interests. Although, on the other hand, Darcy was half tempted to turn a blind eye to half the boys' plots once Emma grows old enough to date, but she'll be there to make sure they don't scare off every possible suitor - just the weird ones.

Jane frowned at her consideringly for a moment before her rant reached a hysterical level of paranoia and unreasonable conspiracies. This did not help Darcy's nerves until Jane smiled at her suddenly, "I'll make a few calls, but I'm pretty sure they won't go to so much trouble to eliminate us, Darcy."

Darcy let out a breath of relief at that. Yeah, they wouldn't waste so many resources on her for that. Besides, her dad would raise hell himself if SHIELD were to do anything shifty to her. There was also no doubt that her siblings would also help rain pain down on anybody who tried to eliminate her. Of course, SHIELD didn't know that, but she was pretty sure that her father would keep SHIELD from harming her while not letting SHIELD in on his true motives.

"Yeah, okay, let's go to Norway then. It's not like I had any summer plans I was looking forward to - like maybe spending some time with my family."

Jane bit her lip and frowned at her apologetically. "You don't need to come with me, Darcy."

Darcy bit her own lip in contemplation before she responded seriously for once, "Yes, I do, Jane. You shouldn't go to Norway all by yourself. Don't worry about it. My dad's getting reeled into other plans himself anyway, and my brother's taking care of the younger siblings this summer. I'm covered. I can go. Besides, I'm sure it'll be fun!"

Aww, lies. Darcy's going to be bored stiff. She's sure of that, but she is also a master liar. She's had to be after her childhood. She's pretty sure being Tony Stark's firstborn has a job description that includes 'be prepared to lie adeptly and at any moment.' Improvisation was her middle name, or so she liked to claim. It was actually Maria after her grandmother, but no one would get her to admit that!

Jane brightened up again. "Okay, then, you pack the equipment. Make sure everything here gets to a secure facility. I'll pack my bags and check out the legitimancy of this conference."

Jane practically skipped out of there.

Darcy sighed before pulling some boxes out and getting to work.

Later, as Darcy was packing the last two boxes into the back of the van, her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered distractedly as she tried to balance the phone near her ear while making sure none of the boxes were sticking out.

"Hey, Dars. Dad just called. He said he was sending the others along? What's happening? Is something going on? Why can't you or Dad watched the younger ones?

It was Stiles Darcy noted absentmindly as she finally shut the trunk.

"Yeah, I received a call from SHIELD to go to Norway with Jane. They're getting us out of the way. Dad agreed and decided he needed to get the younger ones out too, so you'll be watching them."

Stiles sighed from his end.

"Is something wrong? It can't be anymore dangerous from your end, right?" Darcy laughed. "You live in a small town, Stiles. I'm sure nothing goes on there without the whole town knowing, and you know Dad keeps track of your town."

Stiles laughed sarcastically from his end as he muttered, "Right. Nothing suspicious here. Just your typical little town."

Darcy paused on her way back up the steps to Jane's apartment. She frowned. "What do you mean by that? Are you saying the younger ones won't be okay there? Are you not okay there? Stiles, you know you can come to us if you need us, right?"

Darcy would have thought this obvious. She knows their dad ends every conversation with Stiles with a "take care" and an "I love you" and a "come to me if you need me, Stiles." Surely, that's gotten through to him by now, right?

Stiles quickly changed his tone Darcy noticed as he quickly replied, "No, everything's fine. We've got it all under control. They'll be fine. My friends and I will take care of them."

"You've got what under control? Has something been going on? Have you been keeping something from us, Stiles? I thought your dad was the sheriff. I thought he took care of things on your end?"

"Of course, he does. Good old dad. Still the sheriff. And nothings going on. I promise. Leave it, Darcy. They'll be okay."

Darcy bit her lip before deciding to go with it and continuing up the stairs.

Perhaps Darcy wasn't the only one who lied. But, really, what did she expect? Stiles was also Tony's kid.

She quickly changed the subject - or well at least diverted their attention to another topic as she entered Jane's apartment.

"So, by friends, you mean Derek, right?" Darcy's eyes may be sparkling with mischief by now. She knew how Stiles felt about the guy. She also knew he hadn't done anything because he hadn't been of age and his father was the sheriff.

Stiles was of age now though. He could definitely now pursue it.

Stiles was obviously blushing from his end. Darcy could just imagine it, and relish in the power she had to embarass him as his older sister. She couldn't wait till she could grab some time to swing by Beacon Hills and meet this elusive Derek. Too bad she couldn't go with the others, but she was needed in Norway with Jane by SHIELD.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied loftily.

Yes, Darcy was not the only liar in this family. She was sure of it now.

She quickly started listing examples. "Oh, Darcy, today, Derek dropped me off at school. Derek held the door open today, Darcy. Darcy, Derek's going to save all the abandoned children and puppies of this world, Darcy!"

"I did not say that last one!" Stiles sounded appalled now as he continued, "And I am hanging up now! Call me when you arrive in Norway. I want pictures! Send me your best shots of the place."

Darcy laughed as she quickly replied, "I will as long as you send me pictures! I want updates on the others. Let me know how it goes."

Stiles finally laughed a little too as he added, "Annabeth's spending the next week here too. They'll get to meet her. I know only you and Peter have. It's about time they met my twin."

Darcy had always been a little confused about how Stiles could have a twin that was not related to them, but she always just went with it. Family was family even if they weren't blood, and she had always supposed that was what Annabeth was to Stiles. They must be awfully close for Stiles to call her his twin despite no blood connection she had always thought. They had met her one weekend when Tony had swung by Beacon Hills with her and Peter and Annabeth had also been visiting Stiles. She had seemed like a pretty decent person, but Darcy could no longer really recall her. Yes, she'd have to take the time to meet up with her again. It'd be nice for her and Emma to bond more with Stiles' 'twin' sister.

"Okay, then, that should be fun. Too bad I'm missing out, but I'll see you all later. Got to go." Darcy had just spotted Jane struggling with her suitcase as she stumbled into the living room with the case. Oh, Jane, Darcy thought to herself, how have you survived this long without me?

"Bye."

Darcy took the suitcase out of Jane's hand and just lifted it as she turned back to the door. "Well, everything's packed up. Let's go. We just need to swing by my place."

Darcy had originally briefly contemplated swinging by Stark Tower with Jane in tow, but she didn't really want to explain why she would be staying there. In the end, Darcy had made a call to Pepper whom had agreed to try to swing by Stark Tower and pack her things for her.

Darcy took her phone out as she started up the van and backed out onto the road. She waited for Pepper to pick up.

"Darcy!" Pepper exclaimed a little breathless.

"Hey, Pep, have you packed my bag yet?"

"Darcy, I was just about to call you! I haven't had the chance, and I just got pulled into an emergency board meeting. I won't be able to swing by the tower and pack your things. I am so sorry, Darcy. I hope you all have a safe trip. I've barely managed to reserve the flight tickets for the others before I got pulled away. Right now, they think I ducked out to use the restroom, so I can't talk for long."

Darcy sighed in dismay. "Okay, thank you anyways for trying, Pepper. I supposed Jane was going to find out eventually, and dad will be excited to meet her. You know he's been bugging me for an introduction for awhile now."

Pepper obviously smiled in amusement from her end as she replied, "Yes. Tony always loves to talk with other scientists. I'll leave you to it then, and good luck, Dars. I've got to go. Somebody's coming in."

The line went dead before Darcy could reply. She put her phone away as she swung the van in the direction of the tower.

"Right, okay, guess we really are going by my place first then. Just need to pack a bag and other essentials. I won't take long. Then, we'll need to head to the airport. Dad's been wanting to meet you. Hope you don't mind. He can be a little overwhelming, so you could always stay in the van and wait. I shouldn't take long."

Jane frowned. "I don't mind coming with, and I wouldn't mind meeting your dad, Darcy. It'll be fine."

Darcy smiled in disbelief as she replied, "Alright, then, but remember you agreed to this. Also, keep in mind that he'll probably ask a bunch of intrusive questions about your research. He's read your papers and he's a scientist himself. Not the same field, mind you, but he's always interested in learning."

Jane's smile turned a little excited. "I don't mind discussing my work with other scientists, Darcy."

"Right then." Darcy's stomach started rolling in nerves as she tried not to imagine the worst that could happen.

Pretty soon, she could see Stark tower up in the distance.

"Almost there." She muttered over the radio that was humming softly in the background of the van as she pulled into the garage.

"Stark Tower? I thought we were going by your place?" Jane asked in confusion.

"We are going by my place. This is my place. I'm up on the 30th floor, but we'll swing by the top floor first so you can meet the family."

"Okay," Jane was obviously still bewildered but she was also quite clearly going to go along with it.

Darcy parked in her usual spot near the elevator before getting out. "Come on. Let's go."

She led the way up to the elevator where she leaned in and announced her presence to Jarvis.

Jarvis had probably already noted her arrival, but she announced it more for Jane's sake then anything else.

As the doors swung open, Jarvis announced, "Welcome back, Miss. Darcy. What floor would you like to go to?"

"Let's go by the family floor first so that Jane may introduce herself to dad."

"As you wish." Darcy smiled briefly as the elevator started ascending before she lost the smile when she glanced at Jane frowning quietly to herself.

It was going to be okay. This introduction was going to happen sooner or later.

It's about time she revealed a few truths after all. And, it was Jane. She could trust Jane.

She was sort of betting her family's life on that.

* * *

**A/N: **Thoughts? Also, thank you to those people who've commented on / reviewed Chapter 3.

Lots of thank yous to the following communities who've added me on Fanfiction: 'Daughter Darcy,' 'Ranma, Digimon ,Dragonball Z and Anything else I Think of,' and 'Tony Centric.'

I'm also excited about getting to Stiles. He's still like 2 chapters away though. I still have a little more groundwork to lay before I can get to that scene.


End file.
